The World Wide Web has expanded to provide web services faster to consumers. Web services may be provided by a web application which uses one or more services to handle a transaction. The applications may be distributed over several machines, making the topology of the machines that provides the service more difficult to track and monitor.
One platform on which business services are provided over a network is node.js. Node.js is a software platform for scalable server side and networking applications. Node.js applications are written in Java script, and can be run with the node.js runtime on Windows, a Macintosh operating system, and Linux with no changes. Node.js applications maximize throughput and efficiency using non-blocking input output interfaces and asynchronous events and run on single threaded processes.
Unlike Java, node.js may process workflows using a single thread. Therefore, node.js applications cannot be monitored at the level of typical Java applications, which a processor may associate with different threads. What is needed is an improved method for monitoring node.js systems.